Search results, for example obtained by supplying a search query to a search engine, are typically displayed to a consumer as a listing of items. Generally, the listing of items returned as a search result is ranked in a descending order of relevance wherein relevance is usually determined by the search engine provider, e.g., “GOOGLE,” “YAHOO,” etc. While each item listed in a search result typically includes a brief textual and/or image description as well as a link by which a consumer can access further, i.e., more specific, details regarding an item included within a search result listing, e.g., an item details page, it is often difficult for a consumer to quickly discern from the brief amount of information that is typically provided in a search result listing what, if any, differences may exist between the various items that are within the search results returned by the search engine.